


Wedding Gone Wrong

by The_Twister



Series: A Series of Unfinished Stories [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Things have gone array with the guys.





	

Everything was going as planned. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the crowd was dancing to the music. Close or not there was still fun in the air expect it wasn't around one table. No, he slammed down the glass of whiskey he got and glared at all the couples on the dance floor. Glancing up to the wedding cake to only get the most devious idea in his head.    
  
The only problem would be how he would be able to do it. "Damn it." He let his fingers dip down into the glass to grab some ice cubes.    
  
"Something the matter, Michael?" Michael scoffed to that and he glanced to Ray. "Hey, don't give me that look. I was just asking a question." Ray explained causing the other to sigh.   
  
"It's them...." Michael sneered. He pointed to the happy couple: Ryan and Gavin. "He took my Ryan away from me." He pointed to himself when he said Ryan's name. "Ryan's mine." He said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Dude, you're drunk. Maybe we should get going." He went to reach out for Michael's hand but he was smacked away. "Michael..." Ray frowned. He wanted to remind the other they were together but he couldn't bring himself to mention it. He didn't want to make the other more angry.   
  
"I'm not going home..." Michael slurred his words. "I'm going to fix this."    
  
"Fix what?" Ray looked at him then at Gavin and Ryan. They were feeding each other some food from the party. Laughing and smiling too. They looked perfect. And Ray wished he could have that with Michael.   
  
"Everything..." Michael glanced at Ray. "You'll get your Gavin back... And I'll get my Ryan back..." The words were slow to come. When Ray heard them he didn't protest.   
  
"Gavin... Back with me?" The idea hadn't really came to mind when Michael had mentioned the Ryan thing. That's true. If he did "fix" things then he could have his Gav back. Away from that horrible monster. "What are you going to do?" Michael sat up better when he heard Ray.   
  
"Something that's necessary." Michael scoffed before going to get up. "I'm going to talk to Ryan and you go talk to Gavin. Got it? Take Gavin outside and then I'm sure you know what to do." Michael informed him. Ray swallowed but he nodded in agreement.   
  
Michael smirked to him and he nodded before going over to Ryan. Who had happened to be over with some guests and Gavin seemed to be elsewhere. "Hey Ryan!" Michael walked over to him and set a hand on his shoulder with a sigh. "How is your night?" Michael smiled.   
  
Ryan said bye to the others and let his attention fall onto Michael. "It's going nicely. Where's Ray?" Michael shrugged causing Ryan to sigh. "What did you need, Michael?"   
  
"I just wanted to talk to you." Michael shrugged again and he stepped away. Trailing his eyes over his body before giving him the desired eye contact. "Gavin doesn't deserve you." A sigh was his response. "You know that, Ryan. You know we belong together. Us. Not you and Gavin but us." Michael pointed to himself.   
  
"Michael, you know why we can't be together. I've already told you why." Ryan sighed. Shifting to go and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "You're still VERY important to me but I'm with Gavin now. You have to respect that, please." He begged him.   
  
"I... I don't want to accept that." Michael put his hand onto Ryan's. "I won't accept it." Michael mumbled. "I think you belong with me and I think that somewhere deep down you agree with me." Michael told him.   
  
Ryan shook his head and went to brush Michael off. "No, and you need to understand that we'll never be something again. I'm married to Gavin and I love him. If you can't understand that then leave. Leave and don't ever speak to me again." A scoff came from Michael.   
  
He took a step away from Ryan with a shake of his head. "No, you'll be talking to me again soon. Just you wait." He stated before going to leave. "Also great fake wedding Haywood! Not like you even love Gavin!" Michael yelled before he left the place. He said an insult under his breath as he brought his keys out of his pocket. He walked outside to his car and glanced up to see Ray.   
  
"That scene was unnecessary and you know it." Michael waved it off.   
  
"Did you do what I told you?" Ray nodded to him. "Then my objective was complete. Don't complain about how I do things, Ray. If it gets you results then be happy. Now let's get him out of here." Michael glanced to the back seat to see a passed out Gavin.   
  
"Alright, then to my place?"   
  
"Yeah, because I'm sure that Ryan will suspect me. Let's get going." He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. It was going to be good. The whole plan was going to be grand and no one would stop them.   


* * *

He fucked up.    
  
"God damn it!" Michael yelled once he woke in the morning: sober. "I fucked up! Shit!" He slammed his hand onto the counter and he paced Ray's small bathroom. "FUCK!" He screamed.   
  
A knock came on the door just then. "Michael... Don't worry we can fix this." Ray was nervous. Gavin had not woken up from when he knocked him out last night.   
  
"No! This... Why did you listen to me?!" Michael flung open the door to the question. "Why would you listen to my drunken ass?!" Michael grabbed Ray's shoulders and shook him. "Ryan is going to kill us!"    
  
Ray pushed Michael away and he cleared his throat. "Because I love you. And I just... I just wanted to make you happy. And if I had to kidnap Gavin so you could have Ryan then I was okay with that." Ray frowned. "Well... Not really but Michael... I couldn't argue with you. Nothing would get through to you." Ray reasoned and he rubbed his arm.   
  
"I... I'm sorry. I guess I still have strong feelings for Ryan." Ray nodded to that.   
  
"Maybe... Maybe it's best if we take a break while you sort your feelings out. I'll tell Ryan about Gavin." Ray told him. "Just get your stuff and leave."    
  
Michael swallowed but he nodded to him. He went to walk past Ray to get his stuff then went to the front door. "I'm sorry, Ray." Ray shook his head and he turned his back to other. "Really... I'm sorry." Ray put his arms around himself and shook his head again. Michael left the apartment and Ray sighed once the door shut.   
  
"Great." Ray grumbled and glanced around the room trying to scan for his phone. Then he went to look for it and he found it in the couch. Turning it on before going to the guest room. "Gavin? You up? Anything?" He walked over to the bedside and saw the other staring up at the ceiling.   
  
"Ray..." Gavin looked at him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "This a dream?" He grumbled and groaned. Going to get up but Ray made him lay down.   
  
"No, just stay laying down." Ray told him. "Do you have Ryan's number memorized?" Gavin blinked but he shook his head. Ray sighed and went to pat him down to find out he had no phone on him. "Well, fuck me."    
  
"What?" Gavin looked at him and Ray shook his head.   
  
-Do you have Ryan's number?-   
  
Ray sent off a quick text to Michael before he looked to Gavin who was staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ray frowned.   
  
"I've missed you." Gavin mumbled and Ray flushed. "You never gave me a reason to why you ended things between us." Ray opened his mouth then shut it. He didn't want to say anything and he shook his head to Gavin.   
  
"It doesn't matter. You're happy with Ryan now." The statement made Gavin sit up.   
  
"No, I'm really not." Gavin grabbed Ray's wrist. "I was happier with you." Ray slipped his wrist away from Gavin with another shake. "Ray... Please... I really miss you."   
  
"Gavin, you're married. This conversation is ending now." Ray's voice was stern. He swallowed after and looked down once his phone went off.   
  
"Are you happy?" Gavin's voice was a whisper.   
  
"What?" Ray was surprised by the question.   
  
"Are you happy?!" Gavin couldn't help but yell. "Are you happy with that asshole? Does he make you smile the way I did or anything else?!" Ray took a step back.   
  
"Gavin, calm down please." Ray muttered.   
  
"No!" Gavin stood up and began to walk towards Ray. "I want an answer now, Ray! You must have brought me here for a reason."    
  
"No, I didn't!" Ray's voice cracked. He cursed under his breath as Gavin kept walking forward.   
  
"Then why am I here, Ray? Why did you knock me out to get me here. What was so important that you took me from my wedding reception?" Ray shook his head again as he couldn't bear telling the other that he wanted him back. It would be unfair to Gavin. Even more unfair to Ryan.   
  
"I'm sorry, this was all just a misunderstanding. I listened to Michael when I shouldn't have. Sorry." Ray explained and then put a hand up to Gavin as he had dialed out Ryan's number.   
  
Gavin fumed in front of Ray as he saw him dial a number out. "What are you doing?" Gavin asked and Ray pushed him away gently.   
  
"Hi! Yeah, this is Ray." Ray paused and looked at Gavin who heard Ryan's voice. "I have Gavin here at my place." Ray said and he looked away from the other. "I'll tell you my address so you can come get him. Right. Sorry. Okay. See you soon." Ray hung up and sighed.   
  
"Why did you call him for? I wanted to talk to you more, Ray." Gavin said and Ray shook his head.   
  
"No. You're married and I won't be the one to break up your marriage. Or be your mistress. I'm not doing that to you, myself or Ryan. It's unfair. Let's just move on and get over each other already." Ray informed Gavin.   
  
"Every single time I get with him in bed I think of you." Gavin said flat out causing Ray to blush. "I miss your kisses. Your gentle touch. I miss everything about you, Ray. Please just hear me out." Gavin pleaded.   
  
Ray rubbed he back of his neck as he bit his lip. "I-I just don't know. I don't want... I don't want to hurt anymore people, Gavin." Ray informed him and Gavin stepped closer to him.   
  
"I promise that you won't." Gavin muttered and Ray felt himself leaning into the other once he felt arms go around him. "You can always trust me, Ray. You know that." Gavin told him. His voice was getting soft so only Ray could hear him solely.   
  
"But Gav... So many people... So many people can get hurt. How can you promise that no one will be hurt?" Ray asked and he looked up to Gavin who smiled.   
  
"I have my ways." Gavin winked at him. He then leaned in close to Ray with their lips inches apart. "I just want to be happy with you." Gavin said.   
  
Ray looked at him and the space between them closed. Their lips made contact and Ray felt himself melt into the kiss. His knees going weak as Gavin wrapped an arm around Ray's waist.   
  
Ray pulled away with a flush on his cheeks. "W-We have to stop, Gavin. You're married." Ray mumbled.   
  
"So, you know I don't love him." Gavin said and went to kiss Ray again but his face was shoved away.   
  
"No, I'm not going to let you do this. So stop. Please." Ray begged and he went to push Gavin away. He fell against the wall and slid down. "Just... Leave and wait outside for Ryan, please." Ray said.   
  
Gavin let Ray fall and he looked at him before he turned to leave. "I'm sorry." He said then left.   
  
Ray sighed and put his head in his hands. He hated himself for what he did and what he wanted to do. He took a deep breath then went to get up to go to his room. It was going to be a long week.   


* * *

Ryan pulled up just as Gavin got outside. He rushed out of his car and up to Gavin. "You okay?" Ryan asked and went to cup Gavin's face. He kissed him softly on the lips. "I was so worried about you." Ryan sighed.   
  
Gavin smiled softly. "I'm fine. Just have a massive headache. They brought no further harm to me then besides that." Gavin told him.   
  
"What happened, anyways?" Ryan asked and Gavin sighed.   
  
"Michael planned to have me kidnapped while he tried to get you back. Ray would keep an eye on me." Gavin explained.   
  
"I had already told Michael that it won't happen though. Why doesn't that boy listen to me?" Ryan shook his head as he sighed. "Well, I'm glad that you weren't harmed." Ryan said to him and Gavin smiled more. "Wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Ryan confessed.   
  
"Hey, I'm here now so let's go back and have our honeymoon." Gavin then hugged him after he spoke.   
  
"Of course, I have a wonderful dinner planned for us." Ryan sighed. "You'll enjoy it." Ryan added.   
  
"I'm sure I will, love." Gavin hummed but his thoughts went back to Ray. How they had kissed and he just realized now how much he had missed the other.   
  
Ryan held him in his arms a little longer but then released the hug to grab Gavin's hand instead.   
  
"You know at least they didn't take you before we said I do. If they did that then I would've been furious." Ryan chuckled and opened the door for Gavin.   
  
"I would have been okay with that considering who it was.' Gavin thought and he looked up to Ryan. "At least they didn't, you're right." Gavin smiled softly.   
  
"Come on." Ryan urged and he went to slide into his car. Gavin slid in next and sighed softly. "What's the matter?" He asked Gavin.   
  
"It's what Michael said that bothers me." Gavin admitted. "He is still in love with you and I feel as though he'll keep pursuing you though you say no." Gavin said.   
  
Ryan sighed to that. "You know what. I'll just... I'll tell him straight up to stop or else I'll call the cops." Ryan informed.   
  
"Uh, I don't know. Do you really think that'll get him to stop?" Gavin asked. "He... He is pretty persistent." Gavin sighed.   
  
"Gavin, I'm completely loyal to you and to you only. So, don't worry about me straying from you. I would never hurt you like that." Ryan had begun to drive as he spoke.   
  
"I know that. I'm just worried about Michael, Ryan. He is capable of some pretty vile things." Gavin informed him.   
  
"Well, I'm sure that things won't get that bad with him. Michael should know when to stop." Ryan responded.   
  
Gavin shook his head. "You have too much faith in him." He retorted and Ryan frowned.   
  
"Not exactly. I just know Michael better than I know others, Gavin. No need to get angry." Ryan mumbled.   
  
"Oh, so you're saying that you know Michael BETTER than me?" Gavin fumed. He hated that Michael was even in the picture AGAIN. It would seem the guy was trying to ruin their lives.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry Gavin. I didn't mean to get on your nerves. I really didn't. I now understand I shouldn't have said that." Ryan consoled Gavin. He didn't mean to be so rude about it. He just knew what Michael was capable of and he was sure the other would back down sooner or later.   
  
Gavin sighed and said no more. He wasn't in the mood to talk anymore and he looked out the window in annoyance. It definitely was going to be a long week.   


* * *

"It seems we may have made a mistake, Geoff." The person indicated looked up to the other and arched a brow.    
  
"How so, Jack?" Geoff asked him and Jack sighed.   
  
"We intermingled couples." Jack fluttered his wings and went to rub his own shoulder. "Gavin is in love with Ray when Ryan is in love with him. Michael is in love with Ryan when he is in love Gavin. And Ray is in love with Micheal." Jack explained and Geoff pursed his lips.   
  
"Jeremy!!!" Geoff yelled and the angel came rushing towards them.   
  
"At your service sir!" Jeremy bowed and then he stood straight.   
  
"I need you to go down to Earth with Jack and try to fix the mess that we made. I'll be with you two shortly." Geoff informed and Jeremy nodded.   
  
Jeremy then turned to Jack with a smile. "Ready to go?" He asked.   
  
Jack nodded to that and he set the scrolls down that he had. "Let's get going then. We have a love square to fix." Jack smiled and they left Geoff there to mull over their mistakes.   
  
"Thought things would work out for Gavin. He had asked to go to Earth for just Ryan. Falling for a fallen angel. Can't believe it." Geoff sighed and he grabbed the scrolls that Jack had. He opened them and looked over each person individually.   
  
He settled on Gavin and saw the status of his love. "You're in love with Ray... But your feelings had been going away until you kissed him like an idiot. God damn it, Gavin." Geoff sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into, kiddo?" Geoff shook his head and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"I hope you two can fix this. Because if you can't then we'd have to something drastic. I'd rather not do it too." Geoff sighed again. Everything was going to shit and it was all his fault for letting Gavin fall for a fallen angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more but at this instant I can not and probably won't. Writing Ray is really weird now for me.


End file.
